User talk:Takeshi64
MAINSPACE EDITS http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/nitromefanfiction/images/6/66/Takiboy_talk.png Welcome to Takeshi64 Towers! I sense is reading my talk... -MAN! I need to archive soon... Shouldn't I''' be the one that tells you, "You have new messages"? width=5 break=no buttonlabel=New page HAI!!!!! Takeshi.png|Archive 1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive01|linktext=December 3rd - March 4th FN0 base.png|Archive 2|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk%3ATakeshi64%2FArchive02|linktext=March 5th - June 22nd Sorry about that... Dear Takeshi64, I ment to stay longer in the chatroom, but my friend was wrestling me TO THE DEATH, and it was NOT PRETTY. Girl (me) VS Boy (friend)? Not fair... also, he turned off my computer >:( the nerve! So, I hope you can forgive me for leaving without saying goodbye. That is all... - Austin Carter 4 Ever *Curtsies* 01:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Sapphire Dedication I dedicate this edit to Takeshi64 for his numerous and frequent contributions to this wiki. Takeshi has shown intiative and leadership, raising proposals when the status quo was questionable, participating actively in policy discussions and going the extra mile. He has approached Dave Coven to secure the permission to host Nitrome tracks on Nitrome Wiki. Takeshi is a helpful member of the Wiki Nitrome Team. He self-volunteers to help other members (especially new users), even going as far as to carry out experiments. I would like to dedicate this 60th day edit, specially, complementary to Takeshi. SQhi•'(talk) 06:35, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Policy Forum: Hosting personal images on another wiki Hi, I'm SQhi. I would like to invite you to have a say on a policy proposal regarding personal images on Nitrome Wiki, Nitrome Fan Fiction Wiki and Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki. Link to forum Your participation is greatly appreciated. =) SQhi'•'(talk) 07:33, June 26, 2012 (UTC) -This is a mass message.- Oh you Yeah, thanks. I find I like this system of archiving by page size, as sometimes people (like me :P) send long messages, and other times, the messages are short. Well, it all depends. I'll archive it as soon as I finish replying to everyone's messages. Those graphics look epic so far! I can't believe the video is actually going to be made, and I mean that in a good, thankful way. =) As you said, don't do anything with the audio yet; I thought I would have more time to write it last night, but I didn't. Sure, you can make credits for it. Using TNY's logo he made for me should be fine...I think I will ask him first to make sure it's okay. By the way, one thing the chat didn't provide for you when I showed my progress was dividing the stanzas. You see, every four lines has a break to start a new verse. Sometimes, the rhyming patterns will change between stanzas, and the only way to compensate for that which works in my head is to add some sort of rhythmic interlude between these different verses. Anyways, off to play more Final Ninja Zero now. 15:57, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Good news! Beat level 19 today. Almost died there at the part with the sets of three moving lasers on either sides moving up and down. Lost two portions of Takeshi's health, but thankfully, there was sushi after that. I'm playing through level 20, and Lady Snow Fox didn't kill any of the SWAT units, so Takeshi had to take them out on his own. xD 19:38, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Winnermillion would like this order I want two Ninja Burgers with some Ninja Fries and a Ninja Shake. Yeah I know I did that joke to death :PWinnermillion 02:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Userbox Hello Takeshi64! I recently made a new userbox. I will post it here. It's pretty obvious what is means, once you see it. So, if you don't like it, just don't put it on your page, and I won't be offended. Here is the code: 00:15, July 11, 2012 (UTC) userbox =) Hi, how do you find this? SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 12:11, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you =) I do have another gift for you~~ http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Code_for_the_%22Edit%22_Button%3F?t=20120713231438 SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 18:08, July 15, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! Happy Birthday! I made you a gift picture. I hope you like it. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/3/3f/Takeshi_Birthday_Gift.png Happy Birthday! (Again) AxiyTalk! Blog! Play! 07:44, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Takeshi64! I'm sorry I didn't make you a fanart image, but I hope you have a happy birthday all the same! 13:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry, I actually didn't know you were using that code. I followed the link SQhi put on your page. Since you had the code first, I will remove that from my signature if you want. 14:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi NTPYTO, it's okay you may use the code. However, I still do find your old signature more appealing. Your new signature is more rare though. :::SQhi'•'(talk)'•'52k edit 14:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Guess what? (I've just woken up) '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =D ' Thanks for everything untill now! Thanks for helping, thanks for creating such great music! Wish you a happy birthday! See you on the chat. Note: My gift isn't done yet, you'll have to wait for it! 14:33, July 16, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Happy day of the bird 1 Hi I have a meme for you: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/pixelworld/es/images/6/6e/Feel_like_a_ninja.png But that's not all! More coming soon! 15:27, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Happy birthday TAKESHI! Phew, just in time. Happy birthday! I'm sorry I don't have any fanart images for you because I don't know how to make them. Hope you put the code to good use. Now we can create our own wiki buttons =P Actually I wanted to go overboard with the userbox and add kiwi seeds around the mov icon XD SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k edit 23:58, July 16, 2012 (UTC) "Not" so good news If I can't make consistent progress with my piano practice each week, my parents have decided they will suspend my computer rights until August, when the exam happens. That doesn't mean I won't be editing, but I probably won't be editing as much I want to, or I could end up not editing on the Wiki for a long time. I'll do my best to be a worthy opponent, however, since you're already in a whopping lead, and I have these matters to focus on, you may end up winning this one. (What, are we turning this into a competition? LOL) Also, I learned I'm not allowed to get my laptop back until the piano exam is over, and by then, it will be way too late to give you any present at all. So I'll just leave it at HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! Which, by the way, will end about 45 minutes from now :D, and it'll remain a mystery until I upload it onto the Fanfiction Wiki. PS Don't eat the fried ninjas. I've unfortunately decimated a number of Takeshis in my last Final Ninja Zero run. :( 06:18, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Aww man Sorry Takeshi, I've been very busy these days and I can't believe I missed your birthday. I'm really sorry, but I hope you had a happy birthday. Accept my pixel cake I made for you as an apology and long-life-ish wish. http://images.wikia.com/nitromefanfiction/images/6/61/Takeshi_bday.png I hope this could make up for my fault...! Oh wait that made me remember a joke! Why the birthday cake was hard as a rock? Because it was a marble cake! -- 15:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Editing spree? LOL I would, as proof. It's also a good way to keep track and show that you're actually telling the truth and not lying. Not saying that you're lying, but if you actually did validly remove fourteen pages from a management category, then you'd be willing to show you actually did the work. Well, that's how I'm keeping track. *Hovers over contribs link* You smart ninja! I'm going to steal that awesome tooltip now - except maybe I'll make it show the number of mainspace edits I've made... :/ Hmm...considering I've only made about 3000 so far, I'll probably save it for later. 23:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Count Takeshi Hey, are you going to count the number of pages you edited? Because it'll get real difficult to count tallies beside your name. HAI! 00:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) : Takeshi, thanks for teaching me indirectly, a new magicword series. Uh, sorry An error didn't let me finish my real and big gift for you, which was a big ninja running made by 19 different types of coloured cuboys, but I cannot finish it. Can you see the image anyway? 09:46, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi again I realized that when making minor edits to one's talk page, you get the "new messages" bubble popping up. So to not disappoint you, I'll leave this useless message. Congrats on 3000 edis. Wait...3000 edits? D: 19:25, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Never mind The new category template I made was not meant to initiate a new project. It's more of the lesser priorities, but I put it up there so that users are aware that in the future, we would ideally want to start to have categories fit the capitalisation patterns too. It's not something that I go out seeking, but I am moving pages to new categories as I edit. I suggest you do too. Also, the realization of the 3000 edits is because I felt the sudden need to up mine, too. Ah well, never mind. 21:18, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Ninja, Yubuttin Haha no, I'm just joking. I guess I should have brought it up in a forum post. I just wanted to reassure you that protection on a page would never extend to sysops only, as you registered users do the bulk of editing on a page. It would only be a strict protection if there was ''persistent vandalism by a registered user or multiple registered users to a page. Or if edit wars were raging. Then it would be temporarily protected to clean up the vandalism and cool down conflict done to that page. Rest assured that we admins will never restrict a page to sysops-only unless it's absolutely necessary, which, so far, is not. 21:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :MediaWiki pages are out of our control in terms of protection. You did good adding the template on the page, though. It's also a good idea to restrict MediaWiki pages to admins only, as vandalism on a MediaWiki page can affect the Wiki drastically and quite fatally, too. 21:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Cheating? I noticed on this page, you have Hazards (Feed Me) and Player weapons (Castle Corp) written twice. I thought for each page we did would count as one, otherwise I could have counted Hazards (Avalanche) several times. Also, if I create a full article, does that count? 00:18, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Darn I was going to stop when I got exactly 8000 edits, but I completely forgot about it! Oh well. I hope I won't miss the 10,000 mark, at least. That's very true. Well, I was counting each individual page, not the number of times the management template appeared on the page. I guess I could start counting that too. I've only done one list page so far, I think, so I guess it won't make much of a difference. I've spent way too much time working on J-J-Jump articles, so I guess I'll stop and get off for the day. About the link button, you're probably aware that the HTML code for hyperlinking doesn't work on Wikis, but we can certainly get the image the link produces uploaded on here. Also, do you know whether J-J-Jump saves game progress or not? I noticed I had to start from level 1 again after shutting the computer down while writing the Levels section, and I was last on level 3 when it happened. 00:43, July 20, 2012 (UTC) AKA Takeshi, why not use たけしin your aka? Frostyflytrap (talk) 10:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Change in Nitrome Logo I think the demo logo is as close to a pure nitrome logo as we can get. The site logo has a cuboy in it. Support your change SQhi•'''(talk)•'52k+54k edit 14:38, July 24, 2012 (UTC) THAANKS TKI! Thanks a lot! THAT GIFT IS AWESOME!!!!!!!! But... I feel bad :( Because my present is nothing compared to what you did. ): Anyway... THANKS SO MUCH! Thanks for the message :) P.D.: Your Takeshi drawing is AWESOME! I love it! 13:51, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Rainbogeddon Congrats on finally beating Rainbogeddon! Isn't it a great game? What was your strategy for beating it? The second-last level is insane. 14:47, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Testing, testing, 1 2 3 Does it work? :Nope. :( 20:48, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Retry Does it work now that I added it to the community central page? Grr. 21:01, August 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's working now. Like I said, you have to give it time, as global.js means your changes are applied to every Wiki you browse. I only learned that when I forgot to remove code from my global.css after trying several times and having it not work until the next day. :/ 23:56, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Okay, sorry. I was reading the blog comments, and didn't realize that. However, how does King Kacta tie to the plot more than Black Armoured Knight or Blue Ball do? -- 16:09, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks!Because I didn't read that part :D -- 16:14, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :P.S I am so sorry for not wishing you happy birthday! I didn't even realize it was your birthday that day! Happy month late birthday!! RE:Lucky edit Thanks. I know what you mean. I had been editing just as much as anybody, but I hadn't got one in almost 20,000 edits. Then I finally got another one. I had gotten three in a 9,000 edit time period, then went without one til 20k edits later. 01:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :Oh! It was your birthday! Sorry I forgot it was your birthday! I hadn't looked at the Birthdays page in a long time. My apologies, and Happy Really Late Birthday! 01:42, August 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Final Ninja The game is AWESOME! I had quit playing a long time ago because I thought it was so hard. Then, a little while ago, me and my friend had been playing FN0 together, and got stuck on the Heat lasers. I decided to go play FN some more the next day. Instead of playing to beat levels, like I used to, I was merely playing because I liked the game play so much. I love the power lines levels! Anyway, it was playing for fun that enabled me to beat the game. Now, I am going to take down the prequel! 19:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) RE:name I renamed myself so that 1) It's a lot easier to type my username. 2) The sig code will fit in my Preferences. 01:28, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Email Ask Nitrome about what? What have we to ask them? -- 23:24, August 20, 2012 (UTC) :Sure. You can email Nitrome. -- 23:32, August 20, 2012 (UTC) YOU?! Why the you did you put those youing yous into your most recent edit? Didn't you know that you is the 0th swear word? I'm sorry Takeshi, but using the word you in your most recent edit is equal to using y**, and thus, you may have to be blocked for using you like y**. Anyway, my comedy minute is over. You won't be blocked for using you in an article, there is no three letter obscenity that starts with y and has two letters after it (at least, not that I know of), and I was not using you to substitute for any other swear word. However, how come you used you in that edit? -- 23:14, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Takeshi Hello Takeshi64. I have to thank you because you helped a lot the wiki and the users of the wiki by sending messages to Nitrome and the employees, and also you tried to help in all the things you could, even being semi-inactive and not having enough time to do it. For doing that meanwhile other people like me weren't active or totally active, I say thanks, Takeshi, and I hope you would be active soon! :D : ~~ 12:21, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : I too appreciate what you have been doing, Takeshi. Keep up the great work. =) : SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby 04:43, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to camp :D Congrats :D Now here's a link to the image. And here's the picture http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/gamerclub/images/2/23/Blue_link_sleep.png I've gotten better at coding now . Welcome to camp :) 21:54, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Thank ye a lot Thanks for the Birthday wish =D. Everybody completly forgot about it and is now wishing me late (probably cuz my birthday is so close to the start of school). I can't wait for the gist (an image, right? I love the images you make because their '''so dang good'). I forgot your birthday (until a month later) and didnt even get to make you an image D=, so I still feel bad about that. Thank ANTIBODY for me, will ya? ;) 01:15, September 13, 2012 (UTC) YAYZ! Spank you very much! Thanks alot for the present it was great!! And yes, I'm okay with getting another present even later (hey, as long as I get it ;D). Thanks so much! 00:31, September 18, 2012 (UTC)